


Out of the Fire

by B_Radley, Merfilly



Series: Rarities [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Espionage, F/M, Ficlet, Frying Pans, Rebels, Recruitment, There be angst at the end.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A recruitment in an Alderaani diner. Just remember that the person serving you caf is not always what she seems.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a tumblr prompt for Merfilly. Grew into twelve drabbles, a ficlet, and a triple drabble back and forth.
> 
> Thanks to Merfilly for playing! - B.
> 
> Hope that you enjoy!

The man has the look of a pilot, and more, he looks like he was just figuring out his flightpath. The clothes look like they didn’t quite fit, and she is betting he is ex-military with the haircut. His eyes sliding around mean recent ex-military, something she is mindful of as she pours him a cup of caf.

Ten minutes later, another man joins him, and Meglann is pretty sure she’d met that one. An Antilles, but not from Alderaan, she thinks. When it clicks that she knows that one is Corellian, she keeps a weather eye out for more trouble; it follows their shadow.

"You ready to take the next step, Darklighter?" she overhears as she puts another cup on the table.

"Yes."

The two shake on whatever deal was being made. Meglann is pretty sure the Rebel Alliance has just gained another pilot, if she has to make a bet, and gets their orders. She doesn’t let on that she has figured them out. She just keeps observing, to be certain the new pilot gets his chance to fight against whatever wrong the Empire has done to him.


	2. Revelations

Meglann sighs. _So this is why Jame asked me to take leave and go to the place on Alderaan. Not through any concern for my well-being. He needed me to cover a meet. Probably trying to get out of trouble with Draven again._

She runs her hands through her hair. _A milk run._

She eyes the Corellian, Antilles, appreciatively. _Could be relaxing. Hope he isn’t high maintenance like the other Corellians I have known. Especially my Commodore._

She curses inwardly; as two large males that scream Imperial! walk in. They head towards Antilles.

_Damned Corellians. Milk run, my ass._


	3. The Reaction

Biggs lets his eyes widen, having a better view of the door, and Wedge gives a grin in response. The recent recruit doesn't feel that much confidence in the matter, but Wedge looks from Biggs to the 'fresher with just his eyes, before sprawling a little more cockily in the booth.

To his credit, Biggs keeps a casual air as he stands and goes toward the 'fresher, while Wedge looks around like a bored patron losing his entertainment. Biggs is able, just barely, to see as his contact takes in both threats, and hopes that it doesn't come to blows.


	4. The Distraction?

Meglann watches the bigger one with the copstache head towards the ‘fresher. She rolls her eyes. “Could you be more obvious? The old ‘I have to pee, trick’?” she whispers. “I hope that you don’t break the window back there, bud.”

She turns her attention to the remaining rebel. She looks under the counter and wonders if she should choose the blaster or the frying pan.

_Might keep my cover with Horan and her ISB dumbasses if I go for the usual._

She watches as the behemoths approach Antilles.

_Don’t touch the face, boys. Have some slight interest in it._


	5. Talking

"You two working security?" Wedge asks, striking up a conversation as easily as if he owns the world. "I've got a bit of a complaint, if you are. I ran into some undesirables last night, you see."

One of the pair looks at the talker, scowls, and then shakes his head, breaking off to follow the other one.

"Not security? Well—"

"Shut your mouth," the one still scanning the diner growls.

"Free planet. I mean, it's Alderaan. They've got issues with disturbing the peace, but I'm just talking," Wedge offers up, shifting his weight slightly, still not posing a threat.


	6. The Hammer

Meglann curses as she sees the Corellian trying to talk his way out of the mess. Her eyes narrow at the slight condescending tone at her homeworld’s name. 

The dumber-looking Imperial makes her tactical decision for her when he grabs Antilles’s collar and lifts him from the booth. 

Meglann’s eyes tear briefly as her mind flies to over a decade ago, as two bullies with Peacekeeper shields had accosted a young Togruta woman. Back when her world was innocent and new.

Just before she had lost loved ones.

She pushes her grief away as she grabs the frying pan.


	7. Action

The joy of being smaller than the average brute squad member is when they pull a move like this, Wedge is lined up better to hit them where it hurts. He also wears heavier boots than a lot of pilots go for, reinforced enough to shove protective gear aside, or better, into sensitive packages.

"Oh, sorry about that," he says as the rapid response to being grabbed catches the goon by surprise and makes his hand loosen. He hopes his new wingman can handle the other one, though, as this guy isn't done with the fight yet. "My foot slipped."


	8. The Party

Meglann stops short as she sees the Corellian dropkick the first oaf. She smiles at the satisfying scream as the boot intersects with the ISB agent’s wedding-tackle.

Her grin grows as she hears another satisfying sound—a gong in a lower register against the second oaf’s head.

There is a satisfying look of surprise on Antilles’s face. She looks around. The diner was clear.

Except for the bigger would-be rebel getting into his fighting stance. 

Meglann grins as the rear door opens. Sabe’ and Typho walk in. “Flori and Tika are checking for their backups,” Typho says dryly.


	9. Greetings

Biggs looks at the sudden party, and feels something settle more firmly in his soul. This group he has signed on with seem like they look out for each other. That's something he'd been missing since leaving Tatooine's dust behind him.

"Didn't mean to make a stir," he drawls.

"Who's saying this party was for you?" Wedge asks, before he gives a nod to the others. "The help was appreciated. Nice technique," he tells Meglann directly. "I think my mother did something like that once, with a Rodian pirate." Even as he speaks, he is dropping down to check identification.


	10. Measuring

Meglann watches as Antilles rifles through the pockets. She lifts her eyes from where they had focused. “Yeah, well. The frypan was kind of my trademark.”

He stands up, an easy smile flowing to his features. He holds his hand out. “Wedge. Red Squadron, Massassi group.”

Meglann feels the snark growing. “Oh. So Merrick seems to be accepting anyone in his little sports team.” She misses his wince at that name before she takes his hand. “Florlin, Captain of the <i>Sloane</i>. Dragon Flotilla.

His grin grows. “Oh, so you’re part of the amateurs.”

Her eyes grow thunderous at his words.


	11. Time to Go

Wedge throws a grin. "From what I've seen, amateurs usually get more done than the lifers," he tells her, to take the sting out of his words. "Care to show me a bit of that, Captain? Compare notes and all."

To the side, Biggs is rolling his eyes, even if he has to admire the nerve Antilles has with what had been a perfect stranger.

"These two do need to get out of sight," Typho says, controlling his own reaction. "If you would, Captain?"

"We could—" Biggs begins.

"—take up that offer gladly, if you don't mind," Wedge quickly interjects.


	12. The Ride

Meglann watches as Wedge and the New Guy, Darklighter stare at the _Sloane_ in its hidden bay. She allows herself to swell with pride as they move up the ramp.

“Ready to go, Captain,” her giant XO, Boge M’Faru says,

“Thanks, Boge,” she says. She notices him looking at Wedge and Biggs.

“Pick up some souvenirs, Hammer?” he asks dryly.

“You know me, XO. Can’t resist strays.”

“At least they aren’t puffer pigs this time,” he says. “Come on kids,” he says to the pair, “I’ll find you someplace to go beddie-bye.” His eyes narrow. “No passengers. Everybody works.”


	13. Fitting In

"Of course," Biggs says, somewhat affronted that he'd ever be mistaken for a layabout. 

"Easy, Farm Boy," Wedge says, before he looks the XO over. "We're glad to help out, any way we can," he adds. 

Following along, it is obvious Darklighter is memorizing everything, but Meglann is sure Antilles is as well; he'd just learned to mask it better. 

"Nice ship," the Corellian offers, taking in various small signs of refit and modding along the way. "I hear interesting things about your piece of the action, too. Care to swap stories, Captain, along the way to wherever you're headed?"


	14. Work

Meglann drowses as Wedge runs his hand gently over her legs and back. She lies on top of him, her lips playing over his collarbone.

“Didn’t know this is what your oversized XO meant by ‘working’,” he says into her ear. He yelps as her teeth find his own earlobe.“So you’re dropping us off on Yavin 4? Then heading back to your little gang?”

“I think so.” She winces as she shifts. Her eyes lock on his as his hand moves to the fresh healing scars, just above her left hip, and on her left arm, from wrist to bicep.

“Didn’t see your ship at Scarif,” he says quietly.

“We got there late. The Flotilla engaged a couple of ImpStars that were heading to attack the fleet’s flanks.”

He nods, not asking any further. Neither of those destroyers had attacked the Fleet.

“Guess Draven will make me wait around, if we are on his shit list, before I can get back to real work.” She grins. “Not everybody can sit on our asses on a jungle paradise,” she says.

“Yeah. All the oversized rat you can eat. We got time to sleep before we get to our paradise?” he asks.

“Yeah,” she says, “if pretty boy is tired,” she finishes in a singsong voice

Their laughter rises as one, they are not sure which, pulls the covers over them. The light expands as they push thoughts of those lost away.

Later, as Wedge sleeps, Meglann remembers that she had not heard anything about Princess Leia’s ship, missing since the battle. Nor had she been able to visit her uncle and his new partner while on her homeworld.

As her eyes grow heavy, she dismisses the thought. She would have all of the time in the universe to see him.


End file.
